


"Danneggiato"

by ComeToMeBabe, Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Murder, Violence, au episode Dolce s03e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in episode "Dolce" Hannibal came back to apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Danneggiato"

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote a story about what could happen if in episode "Dolce" Hannibal came back to apartment instead of waiting for Will in an art gallery.

Hannibal was sitting before the painting „Primavera” by Botticelli. In few minutes he finally will see Will. He was excited to meet him again, but also in the same time he was thinkinking about Bedelia. Now he was confuse by whether he made a right decision for leaving Bedelia for a man named Will Graham. Suddenly he felt a great desire... But it's not for Will, his mind wondered about his beautiful former psychiatrist, his perfect fake wife... The only human being who was with him behind the veil.

* * *

  
Hannibal was surprised by the choatic mess in their apartment; the chair was overturned, and vase from the table shattered. Was Bedelia mad or something else happened while he was gone?

Worriedly he calls her name - _Bedelia?_ \- He said, feeling more nervous than he intended. - _Bedelia?!_ \- man repeated, but no respond from her. Hannibal looked around the apartment and he noticed that somebody is lying on the sofa in their shared bedroom. First he thought that she was asleep, but then man noticed her trembling arms - she was crying silently behind her arms.

- _Bedelia?_ \- he said softly, walking over to the sofa. Then she turned her head to meet his dark eyes, in her eyes appeared sadness which break his heart. Her beautiful green dress was torn and makeup was blurred with tears... Tears left mascara's tracks along her perfect cheeks... Hannibal also noticed red finger marks on her neck. Someone touched her and he needs to know who did it!

 _\- Have you come to finish his work? Is this where you kill me?_ \- Her voice was low, empty, without emotion. Her voice sounded like the voice of someone who has lost everything.

\- _Bedelia I would never hurt nor kill you._ \- he tried to be calm, she gave a weak smile. 

- _I wish I could trust you Hannibal._

He ignored her remark.

\- _What happened while I'm gone?_ \- Hannibal said angrily - _Tell me!_ \- lowered himself to see her more closely.

\- _He came for you, he thought I hid you somewhere here... He couldn't find you anywhere because... you actually arent here._ \- she whispered. 

_\- Who is he, Bedelia?_

_\- The inspector..._

He could hear in her voice wave of mixed emotions: of fear and pain. Hannibal wanted to embrace her, but she flinched away from his hand. In her eyes he saw fear.... He could almost hear how fast her heart was beating. He looked at her torn dress and he scratched his neck nervously and asked the question: - _Did he..._ \- Hannibal hesitated at the moment, searching for words. - _touched you?_

- _He tried too... He wanted... There has never been closer...._ \- Bedelia said almost silently covering her tiny body. - _Hannibal, I'm sorry, I had to tell him where you went. I told him where you are, I need to I have to stop him. I'm sorry but I can't defend myself from him -_  Another sobs wracked her little body.

He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. His Bedelia was in such condition, because she was trying to to protect him. It was all his fault. At this moment he only know that he must see her wounds. But the motion could wake all her pains and aches, so Hannibal gently took Bedelia in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed with the utmost delicacy, as if she were a porcelain doll. He stood over her, wondering how to undress her to wouldn't hurt her more.  
Bedelia seeing his indecision, hissed: _Cut it, it's destroyed._ _And so it's to be thrown away_.

Hannibal took a pair of scissors from the bedside table and gently cut the material. His knees went weak and he felt a stab of pain when he saw bruises on her pale tiny body, Man saw the tears in her eyes, which she tried to stop. Bedelia squeezed her eyes shut, but one lone tear rolled down her cheek. He felt how his own eyes fill with tears. He let another important person in his life was wounded. And it was all his fault.

 _\- I will prepare your bath_. - he whispered. That was all what he was able to say. Man covered her by quilt, first taking the torn dress and disposed it on the trashbin. Then he he went to the bathroom to fill a bathtub.

* * *

After Hannibal covered her with quilt, she curled to protect herself. Bedelia couldn't stop imagining what the inspector tried to do. She cried remembering how he forced her. For the first time in her life, she don't reigned over the situation...

Woman couldn't stop thinking how the inspector held her head on the wall... As he tore her dress violently to get into her body. She begged him to not touch her...

 _"I will, beautiful, if you tell me where is the bastard_ "... He planted a kiss on her neck and pushed her harder to the wall " _or I give you a gift that you will remember forever, your choice, dearest_ " He chuckled behind her, pressing his tall body to hers " _please stop I will tell you, just don't.. he is in..._ "

She doesn't remember the last time she begging to someone.

  
Her thought was interrupted by the coming of Hannibal.

 _\- The bath is ready_. – He said and carried her to the bathroom

\- Don't, I can walk, my might be weak but not disabled - she hissed.

Hannibal said nothing and just followed her to the bathroom.

A sigh passed her lips as the heat of the water.

\- _Everything okay?_ \- he knelt beside the bathtub, Bedelia only nodded in response. As few hours earlier she bathed his wounds and now he gently washed her body, messaged her gently. He saw that her body visibly relax, but when his hand went to the mark on her throat, Bedelia sharply pulled away from his touch. She still remember the pain of scratches.

- _I'm sorry..._ \- he murmured. He waited a moment before continuing to wash her body. She had her eyes closed and her body was stiff again as If she want to get away if he made any frightening or aggressive moves.

 _-I'll turn to, so you could get dressed bathrobe._ \- he said, when bathing was over. Even in such a situation, he knew that she needs although substitute of privacy. He heard the splash of water as the woman came out of the tub. Man whirled around at the sound of her footstep on the floor. He again took her in his arms to carry her to bed. Now she only needs rest.

Bedelia lay on the bed, on soft pillows. The man sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out the boots. He lay down beside her and took her gently in his arms. Bedelia's body was stiff at first, but then she snuggled into his chest hard. Hannibal could feel that her body trembling and how his shirt became wet from her tears. He kissed gently the top of her head... into her hair... on her temple.

\- _Try to sleep._ \- he whispered softly into her hair - _I will take care of everything._

When man was holding her in his arms, he was thinking about the most painful way of death to the inspector. He had some ideas...

* * *

After Bedelia fell asleep man kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed. Hannibal need to go out of the apartment and do something... He finds his way to the inspector house and quitely entered the dark house.

Moving quitely inside the house, he could hear soft music from upstair, slowly but sure he climbed upstairs He followed the source of the music and pushed the door and stepped inside. The inspector was sitting down on his desk, writing on his pad. He didn't hear him come in. 

\- _You were looking for me, inspector?_

The man looked up, startled by the presence of an intruder in his house. The Inspector managed to find a smile - _si, Señor. -_ he rose from his chair, - _Buongiorno, Dr Fell or should I say, Dr Lecter-_ he teased

 _\- I don't like when someone touches my property._ \- Hannibal said unexpectedly.

\- Your property? - he said, smiling playfully - _You mean your... -_ man paused for a moment - _...wife? Not legally if you forgot. ... But I have to tell you that her skin is soft to the touch, her smell intoxicating. I'm sorry I left it a little in bad shape, but she almost did not want to work with me, woman you scare them, they will do what we ask._

\- _Maybe she is not my wife but she is my possession and you had ruined her beauty by your filthy hands, you are very rude, Inspector and I have no tolerance with rude people._

The inspector sneered and stepped closer to Lecter - _Surely you have a lovely possession. Forgive for being rude, Mr. Lecter, but your possession wasn't working together with me and I had to teach her. I wish .. that she can remember me everytime you are taking your... possession._

Inspector didn't have time to finish speaking, when Hannibal stabbed him knife several times into his stomach. Then he push him around, grab a small statue from the desk and smashed to his head.

 _\- I told you that I don't like when someone touches my property._ \- Hannibal wiped the inspector's statue with his handkerchief before returning it back to the desk. He pulled out his knife from stomach, also wiped it and hid it. Then he went toward the door.

He returned with string and tied man's half-dead body, he also cover his mouth, so he won't be able to scream... He carried his body to living room where m lit a fire in the fireplace and threw the man out there. It will be painful death - he deserved it for hurting Bedelia.

* * *

When he returned to the apartment in a early morning, he found Bedelia is still sleeping peacefully, man smiled and after washing himself he lay down next to her and pull her closer.

Woman opened her eyes. - _Hannibal?_ \- she whispered.

He kissed her temple. - _Sleep._ \- he whispered on her ear - _I have you now, nothing is going to hurt you, I promise._

* * *

T H E   E N D 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes - we still learning how to write correctly ;)


End file.
